Agents En-dangered (Chapter 3)
Synopsis The night grew more silent as they approached the suburban neighbourhood of Petropolis. “Guys, It’s 7:30, We don’t have much time” Chito said as he frantically looked at his watch. “Well, if we went any faster, we would attract the attention of everyone here, Chito” R said. “Let’s just hope Crazy was right in her theory” Fairly responded. “I hope so, I don’t want the Chief to go” Claire replied as she tried to keep herself distracted. “Don’t fret guys, according to our GPS system, we should be there in bout, 5 minutes” R Said. As they pulled up to the Chameleon’s house, Crazy noticed something. “Guys, the door is wide open!” she yelled. “Well then, they must be expecting us” R replied. “Then let’s get in there! I wont stop at anything just so we can Save the Chief” Farily said enthusiastically. “Me Too! Besides, The Chief is an awesome guy!” Claire said. “Wait you two, if the Door’s wide open, it simply means there’s a trap ready for us” Chito reminded them. “Chito might be right, I’ll use the TUFF X-ray goggles to see if I can spot any one inside, hopefully it can also find the Chief” Crazy Suggested. “See anything Crazy?” Fairly asked. “Strange, Not a living soul in sight, but…. BINGO!” “What is it Crazy?” Claire eagerly asked. “Found the Chief guys, but he’s deep inside the Chameleon’s house” Crazy said as she stared intently at the house. “No problem, Crazy. I have everything we need, now let’s go before it’s too late!” R said. As they neared the door, Claire picked up a rock. “What are you doing with that Claire?” Chito asked “Well, you did say the place was probably booby trapped so I decided to use a rock to test it” “Good idea Claire” Fairly said. Claire threw the rock at the door way, a Trap Door opened and the rock fell. “Oh Man, He’s right! We better be careful” Claire said as she was shocked. As the 4 of them snuck in, they found their way face to face with the door that led there the chief was incarcerated. “Guys, Let me handle this” R said as he pulled out his Blaster and blasted the door open. “CHIEF!!!” all 4 of them yelled as they saw the terrible site. The Chief had been tied to a chair with his mouth shut and left to drown in quick sand. It seemed as though he had been in a strugle but was now unconcious. “Guys we better hurry, According to my watch, It’s already 7:58” Chito said. “And according to my calculations, it will be impossible to get the chief out in 2 minutes!” Crazy said as he continued Chito’s statement. “the Chief’s all the way in the middle of the Quick sand pool, How are we supposed to get him out?” Claire said as she began to panic. “Stay calm Claire, Just give me your net gun” R said to her. Claire quickly got her Net gun and threw it to R. “I hope this works” R whispered to himself as he aimed for the chief. He launched it and Successfully grabbed the chief. As he reeled him back in, they all realized the chief had been unconscious. When he was safely by their side he began to wake up. “Huh?..... wha? GET AWAY FROM ME!” he yelled. “Calm down Chief, it’s us” R reassured him. “Chief, do you remember anything that happened before you passed out?” “a figure….. 5 figures….. all around me….. they were saying….saying something about….the earth” “Umm guys… you might want to check this out..” Chito said as he inspected the rope that tied restrained the chief as he was about to sink. “what is it dude?” Crazy asked “It looks like 3 figures” “and it just might lead us to the next person” Fairly said “Read it Chito” “well, the rope has in image of fire…. Along with the image of 4 figures, And the words ‘where the sun shall rise” “That must mean the east” R interrupted. “But there isn’t a single place with fire to the east of this place” Crazy said. “Let me check the GPS of the car” R said. “Aha! I should have guessed!” R said excitedly, “what is it R?” Fairly asked. “Well, east of tuff and just a few block ends up in the DOOM lair!” “Of course! Snaptrap has a lava pit there! Figures!” Crazy replied. “You agents better get there fast!” The chief said. “Yes Sir!” the group replied in unison. “WAIT!!! I’m coming too” the chief yelled. “But chief…..” Claire said. “Claire, I have a solemn oath to this agency that I will protect it no matter what! Now let’s go! We don’t have much time!” They hurriedly got into the car and drove off to the DOOM lair…. 8:10pm Category:Fan fiction